The ways we live
by ThisChick
Summary: The three sword masters join Konoha to help teach at the academy. Hikaru, their leader has a hard time dealing with Kiba. His advances make her uncomfortable and her team as mixed feelings about the dog that hounds their leader. Summary sucks, KibaXOC.
1. Chapter 1

The air was still cold, the sun barely peaking above the tree top canopy. Hikaru, the small ninja donned in array of swords tied to her hips, small daggers tied against her thighs, stood outside the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village. Her foot tapped the ground furiously. She shoot glances at her two comrades behind her, they remained silent. Akami, the other woman ninja her light brown hair curled to perfection, rest on her shoulders. Her pale green eyes attention directed to the tops of the gates, "I think someone is coming," she whispered to her brother, Daisuke. His eyes, a paler green than his sister's, flashed to the figure at the top of the gate. "I see him too," he replied.

The man dropped to ground in front of Hikaru, she reached up and pulled the mess of hair away from her face- tangling into a sloppy side pony, locks of the pale blonde hair hanging loose around her face. "Hikaru-san?" the man asked, standing up extending his hand to hers. She reach out and grabbed it but squeezed it uncomfortably against hers. "Two hours late…" she hissed, her crimson eyes burned with rage. "You don't invite the three weapon's masters of the south to your village and then make us wait." She bent his fingers back further, but the many easily broke the hold. "My name is Shikamaru, I've just been sent here to escort…" he signaled his hand to other shinobi above to open the gates. "the Hokage just informed me you were arriving…"

He led them in silence through the village; its people just now getting to their days, many carting goods to the market or opened store doors and windows signaling that they were ready for business. The three swordsmen followed in silence, Hikaru still fuming about the wait. She felt disrespected, especially since the man who invited them was an old comrade she had fought with during the war. Arriving at the Hokage tower, he led them up the stares into the main office. Not waiting for an introduction she shoved Shikamura out of the way, barging in through the doors. "Naruto-san!" she growled as she walked to his desk, slamming her fist down on it. "What the fuck was that all about?!" The Hokage looked surprised; he stood up embracing her in his arms, "Hikaru-chan! You came!" he mused. She pushed his arms away from her, "We've been out there for two hours! Daisuke nearly fainted!" Daisuke perked up when he heard his name, "No I did not!" he hollered back.

Shikamura, extremely confused, walked in behind Hikaru reaching his hand out to pull her back from Naruto. "You know them so well?" he asked, Hikaru glared at the hand that touched her. Naruto smiled, nodding to Shikamura as he walked around his desk and hugged Akami, and then Daisuke. "It's great to see you three again." Daisuke returned the hug, being much taller than Naruto, he easily picked him up and briefly squeezed him before letting him down. "Hai, Naruto, it is nice to see you…" Hikaru mumbled. "Hokage, huh?" Akami smiled, "it's nice to see you're doing something useful." He grinned again, "Yea yea, I see you three aren't doing much these days," he moved back to his desk sitting down and folding his arms against his chest, "traveling three straight days to come help teach at the academy and all… things must be pretty boring in the south." Hikaru sighed, it was true, patrolling was becoming pointless, and there hadn't been an incident that needed her team's attention in 9 months.

"Well, Shikamaru here is the head of the academy- he's got everything worked out for you three." Hikaru glanced back over to him and bowed slightly, "Please take care of us." Akami and Daisuke bowed as well. "Just don't keep trying light me on fire with your stare and we'll be fine…" he muttered, shoving his hands into his pocket. Naruto laughed, but cut his enjoyment short when he saw Sakura fuming at the door- he eyes locked on him. He gulped, "Okay… go, now- hey I'll see everyone for dinner!" Shikamura ushered everyone out of the room, Sakura slamming the door behind her as she entered. They could hear the faint pleas for mercy as they walked away.

"What the fuck?" Akami looked at Shikamura for an explanation, "I guess you never met her during the war- that's Naruto's team mate." Their three expressions matched with "oh" face, understanding their relationship very well. After a short walk he led them to the Inuzuka clan homes. Kiba and his partner, Akamura were standing at the entrance waiting for them. "You three will be staying in my compound," he grinned, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, call me Kiba if you'd like." The three team members bowed in unison, "Hai, thank you." Shikamura nodded to Kiba, some type of unspoken conversation just took place between them. "I'm out," he said turning away.

"Kiba-san, I'm Hikaru- this is Akami and Daisuke." She motioned her hands to each member respectively. "Right, nice to meet you…" he turned and led them through the gates. "We've got free'd up space big enough to house you guys together- Naruto said you'd want to stay together, so whatever but anyway," he stopped outside a small house and opened the doors. In side lay three futons, a small portable stove stood in the center of the room. "If you want to bathe we have a bath house just on the other side." Akami was the first walk in, immediately collapsing on the nearest futon. "Sleep…" was the last thing she managed so say before passing out. Daisuke bowed to Kiba again and moved in side, he pulled a blanket to cover his sister after removing her pack and weapons from her body. "She's going to stab herself one day…" he muttered. He removed his items as well and laid down next to her, "You coming?" He asked Hikaru, she shook her head. "No, I can't sleep right now- I'll be, k?" he nodded wearily, quickly allowing sleep to over take him.

She shut the door and stepped down for the steps of the building. She noticed Kiba eyeing her swords, her clothes were dusty too, so maybe he was noticing how filthy the three were. "I'm going." She turned away from him walking back towards the gates, "hey wait!" he called after her. "Naruto asked me to keep track of you guys- he said your village isn't even half as big as ours and…" he stopped, Hikaru glared at him, her crimson eyes full of anger. "I don't need a babysitter," she hissed. Kiba barked back, "Well I need a paycheck!" Hikaru continued to walk away from him, "I'm getting paid a C rank mission to watch you guys so deal with it… Naruto has eyes every where…" he shuttered, his eyes darted around. "Go away… watch the other two if you must." Kiba and his companion followed closely behind,

"No point- doesn't look like they're going to be awake any time soon. You're dirty, yea know? Going to just walk around the village looking like a pup who just rolled in dirt?"

"…"

" I can show you where the bath is out- hee, need company?"

She stopped walking and turned to Kiba, "What is your malfunction?!" Kiba blinked and grinned his toothy smile, "Well, it's not every day new comers visit us like you guys…" He moved closer, "plus, you look exhausted, dirty and hungry- I'm just being a good host." She pushed him back, shocked that he was acting to friendly to her. "You're overstepping your boundaries dog." He pushed his forhead against hers, his eyes locked on her eyes, "Lighten up," she blushed lightly and stepped back. "Fine, feed me." She demanded.

"Oh, you're going to have to be nicer then that kitten." He toyed with her, she growled under her breathe, knowing Naruto wouldn't appreciate it if she killed a friend of his, her hand lying on her katana. "Feed me, _please…"_ the words sounded pained, she looked towards the ground at the sound him chuckling. He walked past her and led her down a small road, bringing her to he market street. Hikaru couldn't believe how many people were already shopping and selling, people eating, drinking, children playing- so many people packed onto this street in such a short amount of time. She was having a hard time keeping up with Kiba, she kept sliding past people, grabbing on to her swords so no one hit them.

She lost site of Kiba, she stopped walking to look for him, but was pushed forward by people trying to get past her to a store. She tried to step forward but couldn't maintain her footing, falling forward into Kiba's outstretched arms. She grabbed hold of his shirt as he gripping her sides to steady her, she blushed lightly again, the lack of food and sleep weighing her down. "Whoa, kitten, calm down…" he whispered, pulling her back up. "Stop calling me thought…" she muttered letting go of his shirt, his hands till on her side. "Come on, we're here," he tugged her towards a small restaurant and led her inside. He sat her down at a table with two other ninja, both chatting away.

"Kitten," he said, Hikaru glared at him "this is Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino." They both smiled and bowed their heads slightly, "Nice to meet you, er… kitten? I'm guessing Kiba has already given you a pet name…" Ino eyed Kiba seeing the frustration at Hikaru's face. "It seems so… my name is Hikaru, Ibakea Hikaru." Ino clapped her hands, "so nice to have another blonde in the village," she giggled. The four conversed, Hikaru enjoyed talking to both the ninja's she heard about Choji's battle from early on the war and had always wanted to meet him

"Hai, Choji-san, you were a legend among out miltia." Hikaru smiled. Choji blushed looking towards Ino who agreed with Hikaru, nodding her head. "Oh Hikaru-kun, you should have seen him in battle- amazing." Ino knifed her elbow into Choji's side making him whince.

"Welp," Kiba stood up "I'm taking her back to the compound- they have only a few more hours before their meeting with Shikamaru." He looked down at Hikaru, she frowned at the news of having to leave so soon. She stood up and stepped next to Kiba, bowing deeply to Ino and Choji, "Truly an honor to meet you both." They both quickly stood up from their chairs, returning the bow, "Hai- it was great to meet you as well."

Kiba led her out of the building and back out of the market, continuously checking to make sure she didn't fall behind again. He noticed she was walking slower, her feet dragging. Her eyes had heavy bags under them and she struggled not to stumble over her own feet. He slowed his pace to match hers, "You should have slept first, yea know?" She stepped away from him, "I don't need your advice right now…"

"No advice, just stating a fact." He easily matched her pace again. "Need a lift Kitten? Akamaru is use to letting strangers ride his back…" She could hear the dog grunt behind them, but she couldn't tell if it was excitement or disapproval. "I'm fine, I'm going to bathe then sleep…" she tugged at her jacket sleeves, "I can't sleep so dirty…" Kiba laughed, "I tried to offer that before we left!" Hikaru growled. "Oh, stop," Kiba chuckled.

After they entered the compound he led her to the bath house. A few children were just running out of it but when they caught Kiba's eye they immediately tackled him to the ground. "You mutts!" he yelled, the three children gnawing on his arm and leg. "You said you'd take us out to the woods today!" one small girl cried eye, biting down on his arm again. "I can't, shit!" he kick one off his leg, scrambling to stand back up. He pulled the remainder of the children off of, whining when he saw they had bit holes in his clothes. "Mutts… I have work!" He barked, Akamaru chasing them away.

He looked at Hikaru who stared at him, her head tilted. He blushed slightly, raising his arms and folding them behind his head. "Mutts, they're always ganging up on me…" He looked away from her, "Anyway, here- this is it." He walked in with her, leading her down a small hallway. He opened the door to the a small bathing area. He started the water, grabbed her towels and wash clothes. "The soaps on that table are for anyone to use and…" he pulled a stool out from under sink "here's this too." Hikaru silently unhooked her weapons laying them down on the table next to the soaps; she untied her jacket to reveal another layer of loose clothes, he could she the wrappings around her chest that bond her breasts.

"Need help?" he grinned only to see her nod. "Oh, shit really?" he eagerly went to her side. "Hai," she pulled her hair off her pack and over one of her shoulders, showing her that the top shirt needed to be untied from the back. He scowled, it wasn't what he was hoping for but he obeyed. He fought with the knot that kept the shirt together, finally loosening it she he could unstring the rest of it. "So…" his lips hovered next to her ear, "I'm really good at massages." She swiftly knocked her elbow into his stomach sending him backwards to the ground. She turned to him, her eyes enraged, pulling the rest of shirt down and throwing it to the ground. "Dog, if you wish to live get OUT." He stood back up, rubbing his stomach. "Damn! Uncalled for woman!" He moved to leave but his eyes caught the array of scars the donned the skin on her abdomen, some deeper than others. Hikaru pulled her katana off the table and walked towards Kiba, shovering the tip into his ribs- but gently enough now to break skin. "Out," she hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

After the meeting with Shikamaru the four headed to Naruto's house. They were greeted at the door by a small dark haired child, he glared at Daisuke, "Ma-ma!" he hollered running away leaving the door open. Hinata stepped out from the seating room, she smiled at Kiba and bowed to her guest. "Weclome- I'm Hinata, Naruto's wife…" she said quietly, "that was our son Minato- sorry for his behavior." She smiled leading everyone into the dining area.

"Naruto!" Hikaru hugged him "A son?!" she squeezed him. He smiled sheepishly, "Yea, he's three!" Daisuek and Akami both hugged him as well, Akami also hugging Hinata. "Congrats on this, you're doing so well!" Daisuke beamed. Naruto nodded- "Sakura and Sasuke were supposed to join us but they're out on a 'delivery'…" he quoted with his fingers. "Oi, to Suna?" Kiba asked sitting down at the table, grabbing a roll to munch on. "Yea, Gaara's been up my ass lately…" He lowered himself next to Kiba, Hinata sitting down with him. "Anyway, enough business!" Nartuo clapped his hands together, "Let's eat!"

The dinner was enjoyable. The three were delighted to be reunited with Naruto, excited about the awards he is receiving in his life now. If it hadn't been for Naruto their village would have surely been destroyed, Hikaru always felt the need to repay him back for joining forces with her team. She rarely had the options to see him and was overjoyed to be in his prescence.

After dinner every returned to the compound- Daisuke glared at Kiba as they reach the guest house. "Oi, I'm leaving you three for the night. Akamaru will be near by if you need anything." He gestured to his sleeping dog, who laid a few feet away from the house. "Where you headed to?" Akami asked, curious about his departure. "Hm? To meet with my team, they just returned from a mission." He waved to them before disappearing into the night.

"I don't like him…" Hikaru collapsed on her futon.

"Why because he teases you?" Akami laid next to her. "Weird for someone other than Daisuke to talk to you like that, huh?"

"Whatever," she pulled the blanket over her, drifting off to sleep. "bed you two, we have a long week ahead of us…" Daisuke changed quickly, as did Akami, both fell asleep quickly. Hikaru, as tired as she was, found it hard to sleep. She couldn't extinguish the anger she felt from the way Kiba treated her… _He's going to get his ass kicked soon…_ she thought to herself, finally falling asleep…

* * *

_sorry for anything that's not right... Honestly, I love the manga but with the life I live I can't guarantee the accuracy of the people and whatever. Short chapter... enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru arose the next morning, her head was groggy her body heavy. _Oh shit Daisuke was right, _she sneezed into her blanket. _Gotta sweat this cold out… how embarrassing! _

She climbed at bed and changed her clothes, tying on her boots and several swords she was planning on using for her course. She walked outside, noticing the dog was gone. _Good, I can just hop the wall into the woods… _She darted for the wall that lined the woods, pushing her weight against the ground she bounded into the air, flipping her body over the wall her feet aimed at the ground. Before she could land she was tackled, being hit hard in the side.

"Shit! Hikaru?!" Kiba let her go immediately. She remained on the ground, breathing hard- unsure about what just happened. "Are you okay? I felt someone crossing the seal and it was just instinct." He crawled over to her. "My side," she touched making her eyes flinch with pain. "I think he broke a rib…" She sneezed, she winced in pain again…"No, you did…" Kiba helped her sit up, "shit shit… shit. Naruto's going to kill me…" Hikaru laughed, "Oh don't worry about him," she pulled her katana out pressing against his throat "because I'm the one who's about to slit your damn throat!" he grinned, he couldn't help but be amused. The only things that threatened him recently were his mother and the mutts that randomly attacked him. "No a good idea kitten, not only are you hurt but you sound sick as well…" he wrapped his hand around her hand that gripped her weapon.

She sneezed again, her guard down Kiba pushed the weapon out of her hand, straddling her waist he pinned her hands to either side of her. She blushed, she moved her legs to kick him but he quickly countered her attack by laying on top of her, his legs now pinning hers to the ground. He breathed on her face; it was hot and smelled sweet to her, like he had just eaten a cinnamon roll. "My rib…" she whined his weight baring down on her. "I'm sure you can handle it…" he growled under his breathe. "if you promise to calm down… I'll take you to Sakura-chan, she can fix you up in no time…" he spoke low, his lips close to her ear.

When she didn't respond he licked her jaw line, sending shivers down and up her spine. She squirmed under him now, her rib hurting her with each movement. Kiba pressed down harder, his groin against hers, he moved his hips to buck against her, making her gasp. "Well Kitten," he nipped the bare skin on her neck "I can keep going, if this is what gets you to calm down so much…" he licked her neck where he had left a faint bite mark. She shuttered again, her body moved against his. "Fine…" she whispered. Kiba pushed against her again, her pained and aroused at the same time. "Fine, what? Want me to keep going…" he bite her ear, lightly sucking on it. "N-no! I'll calm down… stop…"

He pulled, he couldn't help but smile. Her face was red, her pleaded with him to move but her body begged for more attention. He crawled off of her, helping her sit up. "There, see how much better we get along when you're calm?" Hikaru couldn't look at him- she was confused about the way he acted. They didn't know each other, why was he so persistent? "Come on," he pulled her up by her arm, helping her to her feet "let's get over to Sakura's house before the classes start.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura easily fixed her rib and gave her a small drink for the cold. She regrouped with her team and followed Kiba to the academy. Akami noticed that Hikaru was much more quiet than usual, she was avoiding eye contact with Kiba as well. Daisuke noticed the change, it made him angry to see someone treat his Hikaru that way.

The day was exciting, Hikaru has always been uncomfortable around children but once they seemed interested her weapons she excitedly described each one, their force, their possible destruction. They asked about her battles with Naruto- she beamed with joy as she told them the day he arrived in the midst of a battle with an undead ancestor of hers. The children were thrilled and delight with her team too- the young boys clamored to Akami, her breasts were rather large and she was not one to shy way from showing them off. The tween and teenage girls were mesmerized by Daisuke. He was so tall and lean, his eyes reminded them of the ocean, and he was more attractive than their instructors they calmed.

By the time they got home it was dark, all three were thrilled and exhausted from their work. They didn't realize how much energy it took to entertain so many people. The next few days would be just as hard. They would be pairing up with an instructor to demonstrate fighting techniques.

_-day skip-

By the next morning Shimakura was breaking the classes into teams for the first round of weapons demonstration. Hikaru covered her face when she heard she'd be fighting Kiba and Akamura. They were the first up.

"I'm not holding back…" she looked at him, positioning her legs apart her hands grazing over her weapons. "Please don't, I could use a bit of fun…" she growled at his words.

(I'm not good at fight scenes…)

They both attacked either head on. Hikaru was much faster than she looked, as Kiba moved to laid a punch on her she disappeared only to reappear behind him her katana and wakizashi aimed at his back. Akamura grabbed on to her leg his teeth, she twisted her body sending he dog flying in the air. She reappeared above him, digging her heel into his spine and sending him barreling towards to ground. Kiba ran to catch but before he could Hikaru was on top of him, one blade pressed against his neck at his groin. "Don't underestimate me dog…" he hissed… her eyes enraged.

"Enough!" Shikamaru called out. Hikaru glanced her team mates, Daisuke smiling. She returned her weapons to their sheaths, and stood up walking from Kiba. He growled, he couldn't believe Shikamaru would end the fight like that… he could have countered her…

After the classes ended Hikaru sent her comrades off with a man named Neji and Lee. Apparently they had a few students that were eager to be shown basic moves with their weapons. Akami and Daisuke were eager to help.

Hikaru went back into the instructors lounge- she gathered up her jacket as well as her team's covers so she could take them back to the compound. She turned to see Kiba stalking towards her. She smiled, pleased with herself about how easily she put him down during the right. "That was pull shit…" he growled ripping the jackets from her hand. He pushed against her until she was stopped by a counter. Her hands moved to the edges to steady herself, she was still smiling the enjoyment of defeat was so sweet. "You think you're so slick?" he tugged a piece of hair that hung loose down the side of her face. "No, I just know I'm better than you…" she cooed out the words, her body shifting against his trying to move his hips away from her.

"No," he grabbed side to stop her from moving, he pushed their lips together their teeth clashing in a hard, rough kiss. She slapped it him but he didn't break his hold, instead he moved his hands to her face, grabbing her and entangling his fingers in her hair to hold her head still. She hit his face again he bit down on her bottom lip, she gasped allowing his tongue to enter and dominate her mouth. She panted heavily, unable to catch her breathe. Her hits became weaker, her body pressing against his. Her arms grew tired, she realized it as useless for to keep hitting him, her hands gripped his hair and she tugged on it, begging for air.

Finally he pulled back, his face flush, he panted as he ran his thumbs under her eyes and down her cheeks, his fingers still pulling on her hair. Hikaru gasped for air, she held on to his hair, he face a deep crimson- she tried to look away, his stare burning into her, but his hands held her head in place. After a brief moment of heaving breathing he leaned in again, this time his kiss was softer, he sucked on her lips playfully biting the top one. "Kiba…" she moaned out his name, her hands released his hair and fell to his chest. She weakly pushed against him. His kisses trailed from her lips down to her neck where he bit and licked several places. She shuttered every time, clenching her first in his shirt. "You think you're so much better than me…" he nipped at her ear, "but look out how easily you submit…"

"I'm not submitting…" she couldn't sound more desperate, she nearly moaned the words out. Kiba released her, his fingers trailed down her face before falling to his side. She breathed heavily, moving past him and grabbing the jackets he had tossed on the ground. She stood up, her back to him. "Why… why do you do this? I don't know you…" she could her him smirk, "But don't you want to…?" She could him move behind her. "I'd love to know about you…" he ran his hands up her spine, massaging her shoulders. _Oh shit that feels good… wait, no no! _She move forward. "Enough!" She quickly ran out the door, leaving him behind. She didn't bother to return to the compound, instead she went to Naruto's office.

"Naruto!" she ran past his secretary who did little to stop the charging woman. She dropped the jackets on the ground, running to him embracing his head and pulling against her chest. "Hikaru!" he yelped begin pulled slightly from his seat. "I was just going to meet with you…" he wrapped an arm around her. "I thought you'd be excited to know you're going on a mission with Kiba and his team tonight!" She let go him, "No…!" She pouted laying her head down on his desk. "Ne? What's up?" He patted her head, "It's good money, I promise- easily mission too, you'll be back with Akami and Daisuke in no time." She groaned, "Fine… who is Kiba's team?"

"Hinata and Shino- you haven't met him yet… hope don't mind bed bugs?" he laughed.

"I don't find that amusing, you know bugs creep me out…" she shuttered.

"Oh… no, I guess… I forget?" Naruto glanced at the door to see Shino walk in. "Oi, Hikaru, this is Shino!" Shino nodded, his silence revealed to her that he had overheard her comments on bugs. She smiled weakly at him, but refused to raise her hand to shake. She didn't trust bug people, she doesn't understand how they could retain such partnerships to mindless creatures.


	5. Chapter 5

At dusk she team good bye. The embraced, Daisuke bending down (nearly at 90 degree angle) to bury his face in her neck. "Be careful," he muttered. Akami kissed her forehead and released her. "I'll be back before the sun rises tomorrow," she reassured her team.

"Hikaru-san!" Hinata called from the gates, "time to go!" She squeezed their hands briefly before letting go and turning to run towards the team.

"Where are we going?" She asked. "oh, Naruto didn't tell? We've got these summoning seals that are being handed off to the Sand Village." Hinata motioned to the scrolls she carried on her back. "I think Naruto just want you to meet his counter part, Gaara-sama."

Hikaru nodded, she remembered during their time together Naruto mentioned of Gaara several times. The only person who had understood his burden while they were children.

The sun fell quickly. The four ninja moved swiftly through the trees, each following the foot prints of the one in front of them. Kiba was riding on Akamaru, he seemed pleased to have Hikaru with them. Shino stopped suddenly, signaling for the rest to do so as well. "Something's not right…" he said quietly, "the bugs say… we have enemy headed towards us."

"Alright!" Kiba grinned, Akamaru tensed under his master. "E-enemies?!" Hinata cried out. Kiba looked at her, "Don't worry Hinata, we'll cover you! Stay back with Hikaru." Hinata moved next to Hikaru, "Not much for confrontation?" she purred, "Not when it's not needed… Kiba and Shino can handle it." They all remained quiet and still, waiting for Shino to notify them when the enemy was on them. Hikaru felt something move on her feet, she looked down to see a thick swarm of bugs crawling of her feet towards Shino.

Without thinking she freaked, she kicked her legs and fell backwards off the branch. She knocked her hands against her feet, desperately trying to remove the beetles. "Shit!" She yelled, seeing the ground near her, she turned her body preparing a tuck and roll to save herself from injury. Again, before being to land she felt someone strike her, throwing her against a tree. It was tall man, his face covered with a masked, he had a kunai pressed against her throat. "Don't move woman…" he warned. Above she could here Kiba attack, someone yelled, she didn't look though- her eyes fixed on the man in front of her.

"Bad idea…" she muttered, "I'm not one for warnings, but this is your only one… run…"

He laughed, pressing the tip of the kunai into her throat, blood spilled down her neck. "Pale haired samurai- I've heard of you… apparently you have a skill or two…" he teased, dragging the kunai down her throat, her skin peeling apart slightly. "yes… or two…" she reach her hand up grabbing hold of the one that pressed weapon into her neck- she gripped it hard crushing his hand beneath hers. He took her wakizashi and moved it quickly across his mid section. He fell backwards, not before pushing the kunai deeper into her next making her wince in pain. Before he could hit the ground his top half slid off, exposing his intestines. He finally collapsed, coughing up blood before he took his last breathe. "I warned you fool…" she muttered to the dead man.

Kiba dropped in front of her, he was sweating but his eyes were wide with excitement. "You okay?" he pulled the kunai out of her neck, applying his hand against the wound. She nodded, leaning onto his hand. Killing people excited her as well; she couldn't help it- nothing made her blood rush more than coming close to death and winning. Kiba could tell she was aroused, his smile was seductive, his eyes fixed on hers. "Oh my, Hikaru!" Hinata dropped next to them, "Are you okay?" Hikaru broke her hold with Kiba, looking at Hinata- "Yes, I'll be fine- the bleeding has already slowed…" she glared at Shino as he moved towards them.

"You fucking ass!" she grabbed Kiba's hand pushing it away from her "you did that on purpose!" Kiba looked confused as did Hinata. "I don't know who taught you how to conduct a mission but you're one shoty ninja!" she grilled into him. Kiba got in between them, "Whoa hold off- stop Hikaru!" he put his hands on her shoulders. "Look, Hinata, Shino, go on a head- I'll bandage her up. Take Akamura, I'll be able to find you guys soon." Hinata nodded, she was concerned about Hikaru's accusations but knew they were on a strict time schedule. Gaara had always scared her, she dreaded being on his bad side.

They took off without another word, Akamaru following closely behind them.

"Ass hole…" she muttered. Kiba pressed his lips against hers. He gripped her hair, pulling her face towards him so he could have better access to her mouth. The moaned into lips, letting his tongue slip in. She grabbed a hold of vest, pulling him closer to her. He his lips back, Hikaru whined pulling his head down to return the kiss. It was the first time she'd come on to him, a slow growl building his throat as he broke their kiss and ripped down her jacket. He licked up the trail of blood that had spilled down to her collarbone. Hikaru gasped his tongue made contact with her wound; he gently lapped it as his hands fought the ties around her waist unleashing her weapons.

Her hands were busy with his vest, he reach up and grabbed them "No time for that," he unhooked his pants letting her pull them down to expose his erect member. He pulled down her pants and underwear as well, he planted one last deep kiss on her before turning her around. She placed her hands at the base of the tree, steadying herself… Kiba ran his hands down her side, grabbing her hips. He pushed himself inside her. She moaned his name arching her back. She was already wet, her body begging for him to move faster. Kiba pulled out and thrust back into her as hard as he could, she stifled scream, barely able to keep from losing her grip on the tree. "K-Kiba!" she moaned as he continued to pound her over and over again. He released one of hands to grip her hair, pulling her up so he lick the sweat off her cheeks. Her body lost control, she couldn't hold back her orgasm, he walls squeezing against Kiba's dick as she released her juices. "More…" she heard Kiba growl, and moved against her as hard as he could, accomplishing in making her come again and again- he legs begen to tremble. "Kiba, hurry!" she cried out not knowing how much more she could take. He pumped into her one last time before pulled and releasing his seed onto the ground.

Hikaru leaned against the tree, falling to her knees. She panted hard, her face flush, her body exhausted. Kiba kneeled behind her he reached his hand around to press their lips together. His kisses were much sweeter and softer, she eagerly returned them. "Okay… we've got to get going…" he whispered. He fixed himself and fished through his bag for bandage while Hikaru redressed. He quickly applied the bandage to her neck, she whined at the pressue, he smiled apologetically. "Sorry," he pecked her check.

He stood up and grabbed Hikaru, throwing her on his back. She tried to protest but he had already bounded off the ground into the tree. "Just deal with it Kitten," he teased. She rested her head against his back and breathed in deeply. She had never been able to do that during the war but always had the urge, it was so satisfying to quench her thirst.

Before long they had reached the rest of the team who had finally made it to the edge of the forest. He let Hikaru down, knowing she wouldn't want anyone to see him carrying her. Together the jumped from the trees to a clearing Where Hinata and Shino stood with Gaara, Kankuro and Gaara's assistant, a younger male. Gaara nodded to Kiba, acknowledging their presence.

"You guys were attacked?" Kankuro asked as he walked over to Hikaru, grabbing her chin to examine her neck. Kiba glared at him, "Back off puppet boy, she's fine." Kankuro ignored him, he gently peeled back the bandage. "It's pretty deep…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle and tossed it to Kiba. "Here mutt, pour this on the wound so it doesn't get infected- she going to need stitches.

"Thank you," Hikaru looked at Kankruo. "Done?" Gaara asked the two men. "They must have been waiting in the woods for days…" Gaara thought out loud to himself- "Looks like Naruto has a spy…" Hinata looked concerned, she thought the same thing. Gaara noticed how uneasy she became, he breathed in deeply and took the seals from her hands. "I won't keep you then, send my regards to Naruto." He bowed to Hinata, she flushed at his manners and quickly bowed back. "Hai, Gaara-sama. Thank you for understanding."

The teams departed in both directions, Hinata bounded through the trees faster than ever.


	6. Chapter 6

They returned to the compound, the sun had yet to rise. Both were exhausted, Kiba was reluctant to let her go back the house. "Lets take a bath, hn?" he kissed her nose. "No, no- let me get some sleep." She brushed her fingers of his lips. He knew she needed sleep. The hospital would be open soon and he'd need to take her there get her healed. "Alright…" he pecked her forehead and turned to his home. She went back to her room, finding Akami awake and waiting for her. "Shit, what happened?" she looked at her neck. "Oh," Hikaru pulled the small bottle out from her pocket "can you do me a favor and pour this on the wound?" Akami nodded, she quickly emptied the bottle over her neck, soaking up the fizz and excess blood with a towel. "I need sleep," she slurred. Akami smiled and laid her down, taking her swords off her side. "Ok, but you're going to be fine, right?" Hikaru nodded, falling quickly asleep.

Hikaru woke up finding Kiba sitting next to her, he was reading over some papers that Akami left him. "Hm… my neck is killing me…" she groaned, touching the bandages lightly. He looked down at her grinning, "I bet," he pushed her pangs away from her face "let's get cleaned up and get you to the hospital, k?" She nodded weakly, her neck was more stiff than she thought- she could barely turn her head. Kiba scooped her into his arms and carried out of the small house to the baths. He placed her down on a stool and started the to the shower, "I figured we could bathe later, a quick shower should do." He quickly undressed himself, Hikaru flushed- she hadn't seen his body fully nude. He had muscles _everywhere, _she tried to pull herself together but her thoughts fluttered to the night before their moment in the woods…

Kiba helped her undress, careful not to move her around too much so her head would not bob around. He ran the shower head over her body soaking and washed off her skin, she tried to help but he batted her hands away. His hands explored her body, he squeezed her breasts, the soap suds making them slick. He ran his hands down her side, his thumbs pressing against her pelvis. "Let me… wash my self there!" she screamed out as Kiba's hands trailed between her thighs. He chulcked, "fine fine." He gave her the wash rag. As she finished cleaning herself and quickly scrubbed his body; he poured the water over his head and immediately shook his head from side to side, water flying everywhere.

He walked back to her, kneeling down "Let me make sure you did a good enough job…" Hikaru moved her lips to ask what he meant but gasped loudly as Kiba pulled her legs apart. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his tongue circling her clit. She grabbed his hair, tugging on it for him to move back but he continue to lap her clit, circling fast and fast around it- he pressed his tongue down harder loving the reaction of her body as it twitched every time. "Kiba!" she clawed at his back, unable to hold back the orgasm- she breathed loudly, moaning and twisting her abdomen as he licked her one last time.

"hm… pretty clean," he teased kissing her lips softly. She panted, her face flushed. "I brought clean clothes," he purred, taking a towel and drying her off. She let him dress her and watched as he clumsily dressed himself. "Ride Akamaru, k? It'll be easier on your neck." She could protest, the way he treating her made her heart flutter. She nodded and when they went outside she carefully climbed onto Akamaru, Kiba slipping on behind her. "Let's go!" Akamaru quickly and smoothly ran towards the hospital- as careful as the dog was being it still pained her neck to move around so much.

Sakura healed her neck as best she could and finished the mending with two stitches. She gave her some pain meds to help her the next two days. "You gotta stop seeing me here," she teased. Hikaru nodded, it felt great to move her head again. "Kiba, no fights for her, k?" Kiba smiled and agreed. "You heard Kitten- take it easy for now." Hikaru side, she didn't have her swords with her anyway.

Outside the hospital Hinata was waiting for them with little Minato clutching her leg. "Hikaru-san, how are you feeling?"

"Much better," she glanced at the little boy and smiled, "so cute…" she muttered. "Naruto wants you to work with him while you heal."

Kiba pouted, "I got her, she can do work at the academy."

Hinata raised an eyebrow at his comment, "Oh, well-"

"Don't worry Kiba," Hikaru looked at him, "it will be nice to find the little shit that is spying on him anyway…" Hinata nodded, "it's why Naruto wanted you in the tower, he needs you speed." Hiakru agreed, Kiba reluctantly left her in Hinata's care.

"Naruto-kun," Hikaru allowed the ninja to embrace her, he pulled her chin to examine the small wound on her neck, "I'm so sorry- we had no idea… damn Sakura does a good job." Hikaru smiled, "I'm fine really." She pulled back looking around his office, she saw a tall blonde man standing near the window.

"No bugs sir." Naruto nodded and the man walked to Hikaru, "you should really let me pick her brain…" Hikaru pinched her eyebrows together. "No need- trust me it's not her. Geeze, go already." He bowed to Naruto and left the room.

'Welp, just like we did a few years ago, can you scope out the place… the spy might quiet down because of what happened but you never know… they could be near by." Without another word Hikaru disappeared.

She spent the entire day searching the compound but nothing caught her eye.

As the sun set she exited the building to see Kiba waiting for her. She smiled to herself, she never anyway act this way towards her before. "How was your day?" he reached his hand out touching her fingers lightly. "Long… no luck either…" she sulked. "The next days will be like this too." Kiba sighed, "well, gotta do what you gotta do."

_three day skip_

She had search every inch of the compound to many times then she cared to mention. The only way someone could have known about the mission is if they worked close by, but the interrogators had picked everyone's brains and found nothing to suspect any one on spying. "You think, this many years after the war we wouldn't be dealing with this." She heard a man speaking to Naruto.

"Yea, probably some rogue group of jack asses…" Naruto laughed.

"It's nothing to joke about," she could Sakura scold him.

Hikaru went back down to the basement, slipping pass the guard undetected- her speed being her greatest weapon. Today there was someone down that she hadn't seen. She hid, and watched from the darkness as two people argued.

"We need to pull out- get out of this village before the kill us…" one voice harshly whispered to the other.

"Kill us? Please…" a woman replied. Hikaru smirked, _this is it. _She grabbed her katana, carefully pulled it out.

"What was that?" the man could sense her. _Shit, there goes a surprise attack…_ Hikaru appeared behind the man shoving her katana into his side. "Sh, you won't die yet boy…" she hissed at him, panic spreading across his face. The woman growled, "Kill him if you want…" She pulled out a kunai and threw it at Hikaru, she dodged it easily but was caught off guard when the women silently summoned a hands that rose from the ground. The gripped on to her legs, pulling her down, arms white and stretched as far as they needed to so they can subdue her. She pulled her swords off, grabbing her arms and hair pulling her against the ground. "Good bye bitch…" she heard the women say, before Hikaru could say anything the man dropped an explosive near here and the two disappeared. She tried to scream but the bomb ignited.


End file.
